


The World is Quiet

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reminded himself that they were lucky. In the coming months he knew it would be his job to remember how fortunate they were; Sebastian was still alive, could still think, could still walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is Quiet

The smell didn’t bother him anymore; although it was what he recalled hating the most during his own time in the hospital. The clean reek of every room and hallway until it was overwhelmed by the stench of the injured, ill, and dying.

Now that was the least of his problems— a privilege of the visiting, he supposed.

“Evening, Mr. Anderson,” Tabitha, the nurse at the desk, greeted him. The frantic way he had first entered the ward had, apparently, made him rather memorable to the staff. It hadn’t been his most dignified moment, hair only partially gelled, face swollen from crying, and demanding to see his boyfriend.

The first time he had come in, it had been three days since he had last seen him. Two days since Sebastian had been injured but less than half a day since he had found out.

Those first fourteen hours Blaine had been angry, thinking his boyfriend had stood him up for work again. By midnight he had sent off a series of increasingly annoyed messages. At 1 he finally gave up and went to bed.

It wasn’t until lunch, when all of his colleagues were abuzz about a businessman who had been jumped the night before that anger gave way to worry. No one was very clear on the details and he refused to let the gnawing concern grow into fear. Unfortunate as it was, they did live in a city and people getting jumped wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence.  Although the news hinted that the injuries were particularly severe, the extent of them had not been reported.

After work instead of heading to his apartment he went to Sebastian’s and settled in to wait for his return. Absently he made a mental note to list Sebastian as his emergency contact the next time he went to the doctor’s. In all honesty, it hadn’t ever been something he’d given much thought to before and he very much doubted his boyfriend had either. Blaine, at least, had been going to the same doctor’s office since he moved there, long before they had even started dating much less become serious.  

At nine his phone had rung and, bemusedly, he listened as Mrs. Smythe referred to him as ‘Blaine, dear’ before calmly informing him that Sebastian had just been transferred out of the ICU and would be up for visitors in the morning. He was in the care of a Dr. Griffith who would be able to answer any and all of his questions. She had hung up before he could say a word and didn’t pick up when he called back.

He had been beyond frantic as he all but flew up the hospital ward the next morning.

“How is he today?” The first time he asked it had been a formality because he hadn’t known what else to say. Now, though, he depended on the answer so he could have some idea what he was about to walk into.

With a sad shake of her head, Tabitha apologetically replied, “It hasn’t been the best day, hon.”

It was about the reply he had been expecting and his weary smile said as much. Waving his thanks he headed down the hallway, stopping in front of room 783. He gave himself a moment to brace himself, forehead resting against the cool glass on the door and fingers clenched around the door handle.

“Sorry I’m late, my meeting ran over.” Leaning down he kissed Sebastian’s temple, lingering a moment longer than he otherwise would so he could get the overwhelming helplessness crashing into him under control. He pulled back and sat in the chair next to the bed, scooting in as close as he could because even an inch of space between them was too much.

Sebastian didn’t even look at Blaine, just continued to stare out the windows.  From what he gathered through all the medical jargon, the catatonic lethargy was largely a side effect of whatever medication was being pumped into him. When they started weaning him off of it over the next few days he should become more responsive. Should being the operative and over-stressed word. No one had directly said anything, but there was a lot of implied concern as to how Sebastian’s mindset would be affected from all of this. 

Taking a seat in the uncomfortable chair placed at the bedside, Blaine rambled on about his day; everything from what he ate for breakfast to a too detailed account of his meeting. His hands played fretfully with the blanket until Sebastian’s hand crept between them and stilled them.

Glad to give his neck a break from staring at the ceiling, he intently examined their interlaced fingers. Actually looking at the bed proved to be a challenging task; with Sebastian refusing to look at him he could never stop himself from staring at the white bandages wrapped around his neck.

Once he had been there when they re-dressed it and he could still see the stitched wound whenever he closed his eyes. It was even worse than the bruising and cuts because those would disappear, had already started to fade. But for the rest of his life Sebastian would bare that scar.

Every night he reminded himself that they were lucky. In the coming months he knew it would be his job to remember how fortunate they were; Sebastian was still alive, could still think, could still walk. Privately, Blaine knew that Sebastian would rather have lost any of those rather than what he did lose.

Blaine and Sebastian had met through the Warblers. The first time Blaine had heard Sebastian sing- even though it was just a couple of lines- he had gotten chills. After four years together music wasn’t the center point of their relationship anymore but they still danced around their kitchens, singing random bars to each other and they still dragged their friends to karaoke once a month, unable to look at anyone but each other as they sang. More than that, Sebastian was building his career on the seamless way he could spin honeyed words.

No one had use for a litigator that couldn’t speak.

It was why he carried on with his own worthless chatter because if he didn’t leave even a second empty then there’d be nothing for Sebastian to not be able to fill.

“…And tomorrow-” he struggled to remember what he had planned for the next day and found himself unable to come up with anything. Quickly he changed conversation topics.  “I recorded the game last night. OSU against-” he couldn’t remember who they had been playing.

Suddenly he was hit by the realization that he would never again have to sit through a game listening to Sebastian complain about the stupidity of American football as he obnoxiously rooted for the other team. 

He slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his choked off sob. The last thing that Sebastian needed was to deal with him crying.  

The grip on his hand tightened and Sebastian expelled a soundless whine. For the first time since he had started visiting, Sebastian dragged his eyes away from the window and focused them on Blaine. For a second the old spark in them glowed dimly before it was shuttered out and they regained the deadened quality that he had been had since the attack. He whined again and feebly tried to pull himself up and closer to his boyfriend, wincing with every movement.

“No. No. Don’t move. I’m okay. It’s okay,” he babbled through his tears. “It’s okay. We’re okay. It’s going to be okay.”

Ignoring his protests, Sebastian raised his hand to swipe away the tears from Blaine’s face. He couldn’t stop himself from grasping the hand and pressing it as hard as he could against his cheek, mindful of not being too rough.

He gave himself another minute before straightening up and forcing himself to smile again. “It’s been a long week,” he said by way of explanation. “Next  week should be better. We’re having a surprise party at work. Anthony is turning 50. You’ll never believe what he bought…” 


End file.
